


A Special Day At The Office

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, all the babies, au-modern era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Hamsquad working at a lead newspaper in New York. George Washington is the boss and it's his favorite day of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Day At The Office

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat of a sequel to Chocolate Chip Hurricane, but also stand alone. I just love the revolutionary children.
> 
> I also took some major liberties so this is definitely not historically accurate.
> 
> I edited it! 2/14/16

     The office conference room felt hot and humid as George stood to wrap up their final meeting of the day. “Alright, productive meeting Team. Hopefully next time we can avoid the throwing of water bottles.” Several pairs of eyes, as well as George’s stern look, were sent towards one Alexander Hamilton who shrugged unashamed.

     “You guys have a great night and i’ll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.” Everyone around him stood and he started to move away until he remembered something, “Oh and one more thing. Giant reminder about tomorrow, please limit the use of profanities around the children. I know that goes without saying on Bring Your Child To Work Day, but it’s apparent that some of us can’t really hold our tongues.” Another glare towards Alexander before the group dispersed and everyone headed home.

     Bring Your Child To Work Day hadn’t been George’s idea and honestly if it weren’t for so many of his employees' children having the day off already, he would have shot it down. But instead, he allowed it, and endured the snickering from Hamilton and Laurens and the witty comment from Lafayette -“But we’re here with you everyday, George.”- and mentally prepared himself for a day of screaming and the sound of running feet, which honestly wasn’t that different from his office every other day.

\------------------

     “Theo are you ready?” Aaron stood at the bottom of the step with his navy suit jacket hanging on a hanger in his hands and a tiny, bright yellow backpack hanging off his shoulder.

     “Coming!” The little voice was still high pitched but Aaron could hear the sounds of puberty creeping in. Theo was coming up on her 11th birthday and Aaron didn’t even know what to do with her. She ran down the steps now in the what she assumed was business attire. Aaron had let her pick out her outfit this morning, leaving her to get dressed before coming back to find her in her favorite black sweater and a bright pink tutu. The sweater had pink sequined cat ears on the front. At least she was matching.

     “All right,” Aaron went over the checklist in his head before opening the front door. “Don’t forget your jacket."

      Aaron opened the back seat door for her and she climbed in taking her backpack into her lap and pulling out her gameboy. Aaron had gotten her one for her 10th birthday at Alexander’s suggestion and it had paid off greatly. Too great seeing as his daughter was spending more time playing Mario than she was reading these days but Aaron let it go. She’d read enough in her childhood to warrant a couple of years lost in video games.

     “Onward good sir!” Theo yelled from the back seat and Aaron laughed as he pulled off into the street.

\-------------------

     "And you’re sure that you’re going to keep an eye on him? I don’t want you getting lost in your work and forget to bring him home Alex.” Eliza stood in her bathrobe at the foot of the stairs while she watched Alex help Philip into his winter coat. She pulled her  robe in tighter against their chilly house and looked on wordily as Alex zipped him up.

     There was a fierce breeze flowing through the city today and Alex always took the train to work which meant today Philip was too. Alex zipped up his own coat, “Eliza we’re going to be fine. Feel free to call me every hour or if you’re really feeling panicky, call Aaron. He always picks up.” Alex smiled up at the worry lines on Eliza’s face. He stepped forward to place a quick list before turning and grabbing the front door.

     “Dad, can I hold my own card this time?” They were standing in the slight line that had formed with he morning traffic for the train downtown.

     Alex looked down at his son. He was growing up, way too fast, and he would never admit it to Eliza but he lived for these moments. ‘Take your kid to work day’ wasn’t going to be fun for him in a couple of years and Alex wasn’t ready to give that up just yet.

     “Absolutely buddy.” Alex pulled his son’s card out and handed it to him, lightly pushing him forward to swipe it.

\----------------------

     When Aaron arrived at the office, he was met with exactly what he thought he would be met with, chaos. It was louder than he’d ever heard it as kids talked with each other and got to know their new friends for the day. Aaron had to admit, they’d gotten the place ready for them. All of the brutal news stories had been taken off of the setup board at the front of the office, the several TV’s they had which were usually stationed on different news channels had all been turned to kid friendly television. There was a giant patch of wall covered in white paper and a bucket of crayons for the kids to leave a note for their parents when they left. There was even a snack table at the back.

     Theo’s hand tightened in his and he looked down at her. She was surveying the office with wide eyes and Aaron’s comforting squeeze wasn’t doing as much as he wanted it to. He knew there were going to be a lot of people here today and Theo’s anxiety of crowds had only grown with the passing years. However, when her hand slipped entirely from his, he didn’t have cause for worry as his boyfriend came into sight down the hall.

     “Mr. Alexander!” Theo yelled down the hall and took off running.

     “Miss Theodosia!” Alex yelled from the other end just as enthusiastically and prepared himself to catch her. When he did he lifted her up and swung her around until she was giggling and yelling for him to stop.

     “Hey big man. Looks like you’ve grown at least 2 feet since i’ve seen you.” Aaron approached the group slower than his daughter did but just as happily. He wrapped an arm around the young man’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug. He didn’t get to see Philip too often but the young man had some great qualities about him, even now, that he was sure were going to take him to great places.

     “Only a couple of inches, Aaron.” Philip answered blushing.

     “If you say so.” Aaron laughed.

     “Philip!” Theo’s attentions had switched to the other Hamilton in her life and she hugged him just as readily as she’d headed for Alexander.

     “Good morning Aaron.” Alexander finally got around to smiling up at his other half.

     “Good morning, Alexander.” Aaron smiled back and stepped in a little closer, “I’m glad Philip was able to come."

     “Me too.” Alex looked over at his son still talking to Theo, “Honestly, I didn’t think he’d want to come this year but,” he shrugged and smiled, “I’m happily surprised."

     “I feel like she’s more comfortable here than she is anywhere else.” Aaron laughed. “I’d be surprised if she doesn’t want to become a writer."

     Aaron and Alex watched their children for a few mores seconds before Alex sighed, “Alright, i’ve got some work to do. When she’s too much to handle, send her my way.” Alex winked and clapped Aaron on the shoulder.

     Alexander walked to his office with Philip by his side. Philip already knew where his father's office was. Right next to the biggest one on the floor, right next to the Boss’. As Alexander stopped and turned towards his own office, Philip kept going until he was knocking on George’s door.

     “Come in!” George looked up to see the short child opening the door slowly. “Philip! My boy! Get in here!” George dropped his pen automatically and moved out from beneath his desk to pull him into a hug.

     “Hey Uncle George!” Alexander heard the talking and figured his son would be just fine for the time being.

     When Alexander came back out of his office, after getting everything settled, he saw Philip closing George’s door. “Do you want something to drink Philip? I think we’ve got some hot chocolate in the break room?"

     Philip’s eyes brightened and he nodded his head and followed Alexander to the break room. As they were passing the front entrance, Alexander was stopped in his tracks. The sight before him was took good to pass up. Besides he was only staring because he’d never seen Thomas Jefferson’s son, not because the two were matching, of course.

     Jefferson held the door open for his son Easton who stepped through with just as much elegance as his father did. It seemed these types of things were bred not learned. The two were sporting well tailored grey suits with ties in complimentary colors. While Jefferson’s curls were always the center of his outfit, Easton sported a tight fade. Jefferson wrapped a loose arm around his son as he smirked and at Hamilton. While Easton’s didn’t match in sarcasm, his smile was just as confident as his fathers.

     “Well if it isn’t the Hamiltons. Philip, long time no see.” Jefferson nodded at him.

     “It’s nice to see you Mr. Jefferson.” Alexander smiled at his son’s polite response, very happy that he’d taken after his mother in that regard.

     Jefferson nudged Easton forward slightly before the young man stepped forward, hand already outstretched, “Easton Hemings."

     Alex stepped forward, “Alexander Hamilton. It’s nice to meet you Easton. You wear that suit as good as your father does.” Alex handed the compliment over easily. He knew what it was like to grow up in a split home and from what he’d heard the Jefferson-Hemings divorce had been messy. It had taken Alexander himself a long time to get over the fact that he bared his mother’s last name instead of his father’s and he wondered if Easton had the same problems. It was one of the major reasons that divorce had been off the table between him and Eliza when they’d had problems. He didn’t want his son to grow up without his last name.

     Easton beamed, “Thank you sir."

     Jefferson pulled Easton’s arm forward, “I think Payne and Uncle James are here. Why don’t you check his office.” He nudged his son in the general direction before turning back to Hamilton and taking a small step towards him. He lowered his voice, “Truce? Just for the day of course."

     “Just for the day.” Alex nodded before leading his son to the break room again.

     Inside the break room, it seemed his best friend had had the same idea. John Laurens stood twirling a stick around a mug as he laughed with a tiny girl who was kicking her feet against the cabinets. Francis Manning was almost 7 years old now and Alex had remembered how agonizing the situation had been for such a sweet girl to come out of it.

     John Laurens was beautiful at doing two things. Being a kick ass best friend and One-night stands. While there were rare people, like Alex, who’d had the pleasure of experiencing both others, like Martha Manning Francis’ mother, had fallen prey only to the second one. And feeling obligated and a little guilty, Laurens had stepped up to the plate and fathered the girl. He didn’t want her to grow up without a father and he didn’t want Martha to have to raise her alone. The relationship was tense but they were working  on it.

     “Uncle John!” Philip, upon spotting the familiar person, screamed and ran towards him.

     “Philip! Hey buddy!” John leaned down and hugged the boy. “How’d your softball game go last week?”As Philip’s godfather, John made it his goal to be apart of his life almost as much as his parents were.

     “Great! We won!” Philip answered excitedly.

     “Thats amazing! I’m sorry I couldn’t stay for the whole thing.” John apologized looking affectively saddened.

     “It’s ok. Things happen.” Alex winced at his son’s use of his own explanation when work crept into their ‘father-son’ time.

     John nodded, “Thanks buddy. Hey, I want you to meet my daughter.” John turned to gesture at the little girl who smiled shyly down at them. “This is Francis. Francis this is Philip. He’s my best friend Alexnader’s son.” Alexander was watching this all go down with an un-contained smiled. Damn, he loved children.

     “Hello!” Her voice was high pitched and innocent and Alex couldn’t help but give a little ‘aw’.

     John finally got up and crossed over to Alex while Philip and Francis talked. “It seems we’ve had the same idea. Hot chocolate in the morning has always been our thing.” John bumped shoulders with Alex playfully as he thought back to the hundreds of mornings they spent in college studying and drinking hot chocolate because Burr had forbid them from drinking anymore coffee.

     “Yea, that was THE drink for us.” Alex stepped forward to begin heating the milk and actually making his son’s drink. While he stirred, Francis watched him from her perch on the edge of the counter. When Alex reached for the sugar, she handed it to him. “Thank you."

     “I like your hair.” she whispered, eyes glued to his short ponytail.

     “Thank you. I like your hair as well. Butterflies are my favorite insects.” Alexander tapped the butterfly pin she had in her hair and it jiggled slightly. It was attached to springs, very clever, Alex thought.

     “It looks like daddy’s hair.” She continued, “Daddy wears his hair like that."

     Alex looked around at Laurens who was indeed wearing his hair in a low ponytail at the back of his neck. One of the few styles George had felt necessary to tell both him and Alex were work appropriate. “Mhm. He stole the look from me.” Alex laughed and winked back at him.

     Laurens stepped forward, “Ok, Francis has her hot chocolate, time to get back to work now.” Laurens lifted his daughter off the counter and she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’ll catch you later, man."

     “Yep.” Alex finished making his own son’s hot chocolate before heading back to his office. “Philip, let’s look at this layout, my man. Help me make this front page look sick.” Alex sat down in his chair and Philip moved to stand in front of him, leaning against his father’s knees, as he pointed to the glowing computer screen.

     It didn’t take long for Alex to be convinced that working was no longer fun and that a card game would be better suited to them. So Alex rose from his chair, relenting it to his son, and sat on the edge of his desk to play a game of poker with the pack of cards that he always kept in his desk.

     An utterly disappointed sigh came from the doorway before a sharp, “Get to work, Hamilton."

     It was uttered in such an Angelica-ish fashion that Alex was surprised when, instead of Angelica in his doorway, there stood a young girl in a navy blue power suit with a bow in her hair. Her mother finally came to stand behind her with a proud smile on her face. “Good Job, Elizabeth. That was perfect."

     The little girl smiled up at her mother before the two left smirking. Alex was left shaking his head at the pair. He wondered if this was how he and Philip looked to the world when they were out together, like a mini version of himself. He looked down at his son, watched the way he scrunched up his nose when he chose what card he was going to pick, and then watch how he placed it down hesitantly. Each step was a calculated moved for him.

     No, that was all Eliza in that boy. He could barely take credit for the boy’s hair which was black and shiny just like his but which behaved so fairly like Eliza’s.

     "Excuse me, sir." A young man was now standing in his doorway with a bright orange shirt and khaki pants.

     "Yes sir, how can I help you?" Alexander rose from his seat. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting."

     "Oh yea sorry. Sorry, I’m Mr. Madison’s so- I’m with Mr. Madison.” The boy blushed slightly.

     Alexander offered his hand, “Alexander Hamilton. it’s nice to meet you . . ."

     “Payne Todd.” The boy smiled and shook his hand.

     “Does Mr. Madison need me for something?"

     “Yes sir.” Payne nodded his head and smiled shyly again before leaving the office.

     “Ok Philip, I’m sorry but we got to get back to work buddy.” Philip hopped off of the large leather chair and dutifully followed his father out of the office.

\------------------

     George had to admit the day hadn’t been as bad as he thought it would be. And it never was. He’d been surrounded by the cutest children all day who very much took after their parents in looks and intelligence and wasn’t surprised when he made it home wanting to have another adoption conversation with Martha.

     “You always get like this after bring your kid to work day.” Martha smiled affectionally but indulged him nonetheless getting the pamphlets and the notebook.

     He couldn’t help it. Watching children interact with one another was just too priceless. George had witnessed several conversations today that made it impossible to keep a smile off of his face. And why would he want to upon hearing:

     “No but seriously, it’s like pitting Voltaire against Harry Potter. They’re both relevant and you can’t choose one over the other. You just gotta be well read."

     “All I want to do is watch football!” George turned the corner to see Elizabeth Church lecturing Payne Todd, Madison’s adopted son.

     “Well sucks, your not going to get into an ivy league with that attitude."

     “Who said anything about an ivy league? What is that anyway?” Payne complained. George passed them with a comical smile and Elizabeth sighed and gave him an exaggerated eye role, as if to say ‘when will they ever learn’.

     And that wasn’t the only one. There was a debate between Theodosia and Francis over which story to choose as their front page headline that George thought might come to blows until Philip walked in smoothly and clicked a different headline all together. The girls were satisfied.

     But the highlight of his day was the daily staff meeting in the conference room. All of the parents had let their children sit in their spots while they stood behind and George had to say the table didn’t look much different from any other day. Easton and Payne whispered to each other as they stared at all of the younger kids. Francis was coloring a picture for Theodosia who was teasing Philip about how long his hair was getting. Georges, Lafayette’s son sat dutifully next to Mulligan who was teaching him how to cross stitch along the edge of his handkerchief. Elizabeth was typing away on the keyboard attached to her iPad doing only God knows what but surely it was something related to tearing down the patriarchy because her mother was looking over her shoulder and nodding proudly.

     George had originally planned to talk about their recent flush of international stories but instead they ended up talking about Easton’s first trip to Paris and the time that Mr. Alexander had taught Theo how to make chocolate chip pancakes. They talked about Elizabeth’s first school debate and Philip expressed his concern for the coming Presidential election while Alexander was brought to tears by his son’s interest in political activism. Francis taught all of them how to tie her shoes, something she’d just recently learned how to do, and every single person listened with their undivided attention.

    After and entertaining debate between Easton and Payne, and Philip and Theo about the importance of the pink power ranger, George decided to call it a day. He dismissed everybody and smiled as they all filed out.

     Yea, he liked Bring Your Child To Work Day.


End file.
